One type of air fresheners or systems for releasing volatile substances currently known is made up of a container inside of which an air-freshening product or a volatile substance is housed, which may consist of fragrances, pesticides, etc.
In the manufacturing of said air fresheners or systems for releasing volatile chemicals, said container is sealed so that the air freshener retains all of its aroma, such that when it is to be used, it is necessary to remove the seal.
One problem with these currently known air fresheners or systems for releasing volatile substances is that by simply opening a container it is possible that the desired dispersion of the aroma of said air-freshening product is not achieved.
To solve this disadvantage, systems for releasing volatile substances comprising means for generating air flow for the correct dispersion of the aroma of the air-freshening product are known, for example fans, heaters, atomizers, nebulizers, aerosols or passive evaporation elements.
Currently existing solutions have different disadvantages, such as excessively high energy consumption, in the case of heaters, which generally require connection to the electrical grid to meet the required energy needs.
In the case of atomizers, nebulizers and fans, energy consumption is more moderate, and allows for the use of batteries, but they have a disadvantage in that they require frequent and regular battery replacement. Furthermore, these types of devices also have the disadvantage of their difficulty, or lack of regulation regarding the regulation of the release rate intensity.
Another disadvantage of fans and sprayers is the noise they produce when releasing volatile substances, which may be bothersome to the user.
Therefore, a first objective of the present invention is to provide a system for releasing volatile substances, which allows for a proper release of volatile substances at the lowest possible energy consumption.